


Puppy Love

by kitkatwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Coffee Shops, Dogs, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatwrites/pseuds/kitkatwrites
Summary: “Here’s the deal.” Yahaba props his elbows on the table, resting his chin on the backs of his hands. “Watari doesn’t know I’m a secret agent, and I bet he doesn’t know about you, either. He wants this to work out, and I know he won’t take me saying ‘I don’t date’ as an excuse, which means we need to come up with a different reason for not dating.”
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seijoh Week Day 3, second years / secret agent au

“ _ And I know you don’t like dating people cause you’re ‘busy’, _ ” Watari’s voice crackles through Shigeru’s phone, “ _ but I think you’re really gonna like this guy. You’re both very… _ intense.”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just call me intense.” Shigeru takes his phone out from in between his ear and shoulder, putting it on speaker phone and setting it on the table. “And if you  _ know  _ I don’t date, what made you think that I’d disregard that rule for some random guy I don’t even know?”

He hauls a container onto the table and unlocks it, taking out the unassembled sniper rifle inside and setting the pieces on the table.

“He’s an old friend of mine who’s in town, and he works at a wrestling gym. I figured, y’know, since you work at a gun range, you’d have similar interests. Both jobs are very…”

“Violent?” Shigeru suggests.

“Violent, exactly,” agrees Watari. “He’s been single forever, same as you. I really just want you to give this guy a chance, I think you two could really hit it off.”

“Uh huh, what’s the guy’s name?” Shigeru asks as he methodically cleans the barrel of the gun.

“Kyoutani Kentarou.”

“Sounds kinda familiar.”

“Really?” Watari sounds excited. “Maybe you’ve got like, friends of friends. Besides me, of course. Do you think wrestlers and gun fanatics share commonalities?”

“Gun fanatics?” Shigeru questions.

“Well what would you call yourself?” Watari challenges.

_ I could think of a  _ lot  _ of things to call myself,  _ Shigeru thinks,  _ and none of them are  _ gun fanatics.

“Alright,” Shigeru caves, “where are we meeting?”

“Coffee shop, duh,” Watari scoffs, “classic first meeting. Where did your parents meet? I bet it was a coffee shop.”

“Uhh, my parents met at a college party. My mom’s friend got really drunk and threw up on my dad.”

“Alright, another classic meet-cute,” Watari congratulates himself.

“I don’t think I would call throwing up on someone a meet-cute scenario,” Shigeru contemplates, setting the barrel down and picking up another part.

“Whatever, it’s classic nonetheless. Anyways, I’ll send you the address,” Watari tells him before hanging up.

Shigeru sighs. Why does it feel like this date is going to shit before it’s even begun?

-_-_-_-

Shigeru stares at his phone and then stares at the coffee shop.  _ Cat’s Cradle _ , he reads off the bright red awning. He checks his phone again. What if there’s  _ another Cat’s Cradle  _ that he doesn’t know about, and he’s going to sit around in some random coffee shop for an hour and by the time he realizes he’s at the wrong shop, his date has lost interest?

_ No negative thoughts,  _ Shigeru tells himself. Taking a deep breath in, he pushes the door open and steps inside.

Shigeru’s breath catches in his chest, the only sound he can hear being the chime of the welcoming bell.

_ It can’t be _ .

Oh but it is. A couple feet away sits Kyoutani Kentarou, AKA Mad Dog, AKA Shigeru’s biggest rival.

Kyoutani stands up, and the sound of his chair scraping against linoleum tiles shocks Shigeru back into the present.

“What the  _ hell  _ are you doing here?” Shigeru questions angrily.

“None of your business,” Kyoutani spits back.

“Oh my—Watari set you up on a blind date, didn’t he?” Kyoutani’s eyes widen. “I can’t  _ fucking  _ believe this, of all the people.” Shigeru walks towards Kyoutani and plops down in the chair across from him, motioning for Kyoutani to do the same.

“Hey,” he calls to the barista, a tall man with messy black hair. “Do you, by any chance, put alcohol in the coffee here?”

“Sorry man, no can do.” The barista grins at him, as if to say,  _ even if we did put alcohol in the coffee I wouldn’t give you any because this train wreck is going to be too much fun to watch. _

“Asshole,” Shigeru swears under his breath, turning to Kyoutani.

“Here’s the deal.” He props his elbows on the table, resting his chin on the backs of his hands. “Watari doesn’t know I’m a secret agent, and I bet he doesn’t know about you, either. He wants this to work out, and I  _ know  _ he won’t take me saying ‘I don’t date’ as an excuse, which means we need to come up with a different reason for not dating.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Kyoutani asks as he crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair.

“Talk to me. Tell me things about you. There’s bound to be some kind of deal breaker in your life story, people refuse to date for weird shit all the time.”

Kyoutani raises an eyebrow. “Alright, pretty boy.” Shigeru splutters.  _ Pretty boy? Who does this asshole think he is? _

“I have two younger sisters and I grew up with four dogs. I have two of my own, now. Dogs, that is.” Alright, this was already more about Kyoutani than Shigeru had ever known. “My parents put me in wrestling and various martial arts programs growing up to keep me active and out of trouble, and I just sort of stuck with it. What about you?”

“Uhh,” Shigeru didn’t think he’d get this far. He was sure he’d recoil in disgust or shock at the first thing Kyoutani said and call it a day, yet here he is. “I’m an only child, no pets, and I picked up sharpshooting when I went to a gun range with a friend and got approached by a guy to work for him.”

“Sounds like a pretty depressing life,” Kyoutani grunts.

“E-excuse me?” Shigeru splutters.

“No siblings, no pets, do you have any close friends besides Watari?”

“I’ve got…work friends,” Shigeru mumbles.

“Work friends don’t count,” Kyoutani argues. “Do you have any hobbies?”

“I mean…I played volleyball in high school?” Shigeru suggests.

“You don’t sound very confident in the fact that you played, are you lying?” Kyoutani questions.

“I played volleyball,” Shigeru says firmly.

“What position?”

“Setter.”

Kyoutani grunts again. “I played wing spiker.”

“ _ You  _ played volleyball?” Shigeru asks, shocked.

“Why is that surprising to you?”

“You’re just…very…”

“If you say short I’m gonna strangle you.”

“No! I…wasn’t going to say you’re short.”

“Damn,” Kyoutani leans forward, resting his forearms on the table. “No wonder you’re a sharpshooter. If they put you in the field and told you to act natural you’d panic and give yourself away immediately.”

“Wha-what is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Shigeru asks, irritated.

“It means you’re bad at conversation,” Kyoutani admits, “among other things.”

“I’m not even going to ask what ‘other things’ are,” Shigeru sighs. He needs to change the conversation. “Tell me about your dogs.”

Kyoutani lights up. Shigeru’s honestly not sure that he’s ever seen someone this excited about anything, not even Oikawa when he talks about his boyfriends, or even when he describes the 42 ways he can kill a man with his feet.

“I’ve got a German Shepard named Luna and a Pyrenean Mountain Dog named Artemis.” He whips out his phone to show off his phone background and Shigeru nearly melts. The dogs are sitting in a kiddie pool, tongues lolling, while staring at the camera. It almost looks like they’re smiling.

“You named your dogs after the cats from Sailor Moon?”

“Like I told you, younger sisters; they got me hooked. They can do tricks, too.” Kyoutani pulls his phone away to find a video. Once he finds it, he turns the phone back around and presses play.

“ _ Up! _ ” Kyoutani’s voice calls from behind the camera. Both dogs stand up on their hind legs, walking around like humans. “ _ Conga! _ ” Kyoutani calls. One of the dogs places its paws on the other dog’s shoulders and they begin to walk in a conga line around the house.

Shigeru’s jaw drops, and he tears his eyes away from the screen to stare at Kyoutani, who has a massive grin on his face that Shigeru wasn’t even sure he was capable of making.

“Cute, right? Lots of people think it’s weird cause they’re attack dogs, but they’re honestly  _ huge  _ sweethearts. They’re just giant fuzz balls with long tongues who’re eager to please.”

“Honestly those are the cutest goddamn dogs I’ve ever seen in my life,” Shigeru admits.

“Right?” Kyoutani grins even wider, if that’s even possible. “They’re my pride and joy, my babies.” Kyoutani cradles his phone, staring at the lock screen of his dogs. “I’m on missions a lot so I don’t always get to see them that often, but my sisters usually house sit for me and send me lots of videos.”

“Could I…meet them? Maybe?” Shigeru asks.

Kyoutani smirks. “What happened to finding a reason not to like me?”

“I—I’m still working on it. I’ll think of something soon,” Shigeru grumbles.

“Hey are you two gonna order something cause if not then I’m gonna have to ask you guys to leave,” the barista asks from behind the counter.

“Don’t worry,” Kyoutani tells him, “we’re heading out now.” He turns back to Shigeru. “Wanna meet my dogs?”

Shigeru grins. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gr1lledcheesy)


End file.
